The Game of Love
by snapple79
Summary: Sam and Andy play a friendly game of basketball. One-shot set in S5. (Based off possible tiny spoiler from filming.)


This one-shot was inspired by some talk on twitter that Ben and Missy were likely filming a scene (in plain clothes, not cop clothes) for S5 at a basketball court. Pure fluff. :) Enjoy, and let me know what you think with a review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue

* * *

**The Game of Love**

Sam pulled his truck up next to the park, got out and walked toward the only person on the basketball court. The sun had started to set, but there were numerous lights illuminating the park. He was a little surprised when he got her text saying she was here. Despite the calendar saying it was spring, frigid air still blanketed the city.

As he approached, he watched her slowly bouncing a basketball as she brushed away some hair that had fallen from her messy bun. He shook his head at the thin yoga pants she wore and the wide open jacket through which he could tell she was wearing her typical tank top layered with an unzipped hoodie. She was going to catch pneumonia.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked when he got close enough for her to hear him.

Recognizing the familiar voice as she was about to shoot, she finished her movements, watching the ball swish through the hoop before she turned to face him. "Hey." She couldn't help but smile when she saw him walking toward her, dressed in his classic jeans, layered black shirts and a leather jacket. No surprise, it was the same look she'd seen him in that morning when he kissed her goodbye, before she rolled over and went back to sleep.

Sam leaned down as Andy tilted her head up so their lips could meet. "How was work?" she asked when they parted.

"Locked up a guy pumping coke to kids," he replied dryly.

"So, a good day then," she said, tugging gently on the edges of his open leather jacket. As he let her pull him closer, he felt the heat radiate from her body through her open jacket. He figured that meant she'd been out here for a while trying to get a good workout in.

"Yeah," he replied tiredly. He decided to leave out the fact his day started with the discovery of the dead body of one of those kids. He wanted to forget about it for the night. "How was your day off?"

Andy let go of his jacket to pick up the ball that had rolled to her feet. "Good, had lunch with my dad, cleaned my condo. Oh, I found that blue shirt you were looking for. It was buried in the laundry."

"Told you I didn't leave it at my sister's when we went to visit," he said, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah. You're always right," she said sarcastically.

"Can't help it if I'm _awesome._"

Andy rolled her eyes as he chuckled.

"Let me take you to dinner," he said, nodding toward his truck.

A mischievous look took over Andy's face. "How about a little game first? Loser buys dinner."

"Now? It's freezing out here." He was very familiar with her competitive spirit, but it felt like the dead of winter right now.

"Afraid of losing, Swarek?"

Tongue in cheek trying to tamp down his grin Sam accepted her challenge. "Gimme the ball." She threw it and he caught it against his stomach with an 'oomph.' He shrugged off his leather jacket so he could move better, and tossed it on the nearby bench before following her further onto the court. "Show me what ya got, McNally."

She caught the ball he threw back at her and smirked at him. "I'll save _that_ for later," she teased with a grin.

Sam closed his eyes at the image she created in his head, realizing he walked right into that one. The brief distraction was long enough for Andy to get the upper hand and she was jumping into a layup, easily making the basket.

He got her back a few minutes later. His front flush against her back, his hands roamed her hips, not even pretending to swat the ball away from her. She twisted her head to look at him. "Sam!"

"What?" he said, acting innocent. Her playful glare had him raising one hand in surrender and he knew he had her. While her eyes were focused on him as she tried to tamp down a smile, his other hand moved quickly from her hip to grab the ball she was bouncing absentmindedly now. By the time she realized what he was doing, he was moving around her to shoot and score.

"You don't play fair," she playfully accused him.

"Learned from the best," he smirked back at her.

Their game continued - both of them playing fair for the most part - and Andy racked up point after point. Sam always hated to admit she was better than him at this. He knew they each had their own strengths when it came to sports, but basketball was definitely at the top of Andy's list. In fact, she usually kicked his ass when they played one-on-one. So, tonight wasn't really any exception.

Half an hour later, letting her ball swish through the hoop yet again, Andy grabbed it from mid-air before turning around to face Sam. "I win," she said proudly. Sam's heart flooded seeing her so carefree and happy; it washed away any stress remaining from his work day.

She held the ball against her side as Sam pulled her close. "I think _I'm _the winner," he said softly. And then a beat later, "I get to take you home with me."

She blushed and looked down, letting the hair that had fallen out of her messy bun cover her face. He wasn't letting her hide though, and tucked the hair behind her ear as he tilted her face to look up at him. "Sam," she said breathlessly as she stared into his eyes. He made her heart flutter, and even after all this time and all they'd been through, her stomach still did flip flops when he looked at her like this.

Cupping the side of her face, he brought their lips together in a slow, passion-filled kiss. Her free hand resting against his chest, Andy leaned into him. The sound of a truck barreling down the street reminded them where they were and they pulled apart. "Guess we both win tonight," she whispered, smiling at him.

Sam wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against his side. "You ready to go?"

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. He grabbed his jacket as they walked to his truck. "Where do you want to go for dinner?" he asked as they got in.

"I'm a mess, so we're not going _in_ anywhere. Take-out," she replied. Sam quirked his eyebrows, wondering what she thought was wrong with the way she looked. "I'm sweaty and in workout clothes," she said, answering his unasked question.

"You're beautiful."

She looked at him lovingly, but still wasn't walking into any restaurant. "Pizza, we should get pizza," she told him, pulling out her phone. Sam kept watching her, couldn't take his eyes off her, until she looked back up at him with a questioning look. "What?"

Sam shook his head and pulled out on the street. "Nothing, nothing. You gonna call it in?" He didn't have to ask which pizza place; they had a favorite around the corner from her condo.

"Yup, our usual."

After calling in the order, Andy leaned her head back against the seat and rolled it to the side so she could look at Sam. She smiled as her eyes traced his profile. She couldn't help how much she was smiling lately - Chloe even teased her that she was glowing so much people needed to wear sunglasses around her. She was the happiest she'd ever been and it was all because she and Sam had been able to work things out. She loved him more than anything and was never letting him go again.

She reached over and took his hand not on the steering wheel, lacing her fingers through his and resting their joined hands on the armrest. "Thanks for picking me up," she said, still staring at him.

He glanced over at her before focusing back on the road. "Always," he said with a smile.

* * *

The End


End file.
